My Kawaii Mannequin
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sasori akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha. Di kota metropolitan itu, ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama seorang gadis imut yang dulunya merupakan manekin. Tanpa ia rasa, keberadaan gadis itu memberi arti penting baginya./ For Event ALM II (Arts).


Di senja itu, ia duduk bersilah di atas beranda kayunya. Ia menatap langit senja yang berwarna oranye kemerahan.

Ia terus tersenyum menatap langit. Seolah-olah ia sedang terbawa suasana.

"Aku bisa mengingat hal itu..."

Matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang menghembus wajah baby face-nya.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Kawaii Mannequin! © author**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and drama**

**Pairing: SasoSaku**

**Theme: Arts**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sasori akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha. Di kota metropolitan itu, ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama seorang gadis imut yang dulunya merupakan manekin. Tanpa ia rasa, keberadaan gadis itu memberi arti penting baginya./ For Event ALM II (Arts).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha di pagi itu. Cahaya matahari pagi membuat sosok pria berambut merah harus mengakhiri mimpi indahnya. Ia segera megucek kedua irisnya perlahan. "Hoahm, padahal tadi aku sedang memimpikan bertemu boneka cantik." Sasori terkikik geli.

Sasori melangkah membuka jendela apartemennya. CKLEK! "Wah, udaranya segar sekali!"

KRIIING! KRIIIING! Wekernya berbunyi. Sasori berbalik. "Ck, sial. Aku harus segera ke kampus!" ia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Ooo000ooO

"Bagaimana? Apakah Kabuto-san belum mengirimkan manekin lagi? Kita punya banyak barang baru, tapi manekin kita berkurang! Huuff..." Ino menghela napas pelan. Ia duduk bersila di antara barang-barang baru itu.

"Kak Ino, tenang saja. Kita masih punya beberapa manekin di gudang." Moegi berucap sambil melihat-lihat barang baru itu.

"Tapi, manekin yang ada di gudang sudah kusam, berdebu, dan mungkin sudah rusak!"

"Hah, benar juga. Baiklah, kita tunggu kiriman manekin dari Kabuto-san saja. Tapi, manekin lama itu mau diapakan?"

"Dibuang saja. Kamu bisa buang 'kan, Moegi?" tanya Ino.

Moegi mengangguk. "Mungkin aku bisa. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha!" Moegi segera bangkit mengambil manekin-manekin itu di gudang. Meski tubuhnya kecil, Moegi mampu mengangkat manekin-manekin itu, lho!

Di saat Moegi ingin keluar membuang manekin itu, tiba-tiba Ino menahannya. "Eiits, Moegi. Kamu buangnya di tempat sampah dekat apartemen, ya?"

"Lho? Kenapa gak dibakar aja, ya?"

"Jangan dibakar! Nanti asapnya mengganggu aktivitas orang lain…"

Moegi mengangguk. "Baiklah, Kak!" Ia segera melangkah membuang manekin itu dengan semangat.

Ooo000ooO

Malam Harinya...

Udara malam yang menusuk tulang itu membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang itu. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan. Melihat sekeliling yang nyatanya ia berada di kumpulan sampah.

"Ino-san membuangku..." ucapnya pelan.

Seketika ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri. "Ne? Gawat! Aaku tidak berpakaian! Bisa gawat kalau aku keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Gadis itu celingukan kesana-kemari. Ia mencari satuuuu saja benda yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya itu.

Dan…TARRAA! Ia menemukan baju bekas tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaian lusuh itu. Sang gadis segera meloncat keluar dari tempat sampah itu. Gadis itu menatap apartemen di dekatnnya. "Selanjutnya ke sana!"

Yak, gadis itu sedang berjalan memasuki pintu apartemen. Tak sedikit orang yang jijik menatapnya. Sang gadis menatap orang-orang itu juga. "Raut wajah mereka aneh…"

Gadis itu terheran-heran sendiri. "Mungkin karena mereka menyukaiku!" akhirnya ia menyimpulkannya sendiri. Tapi, simpulannya itu sungguh berbeda dari kenyataan.

Ooo000ooO

"Huh, kenapa kalian mengikutiku, sih?" gerutu Sasori.

"Kami 'kan hanya ingin mengetahui tempat tinggalmu!" seru Naruto sambil terus mengikuti Sasori. Di sampingnya ada Deidara, Tobi, dan Yahiko yang tak kalah semangat mengikuti Sasori dengan maksud hanya ingin tahu tempat tinggal pria berambut merah itu.

"Arrgh, sudahlah. Aku juga malas menasihati kalian."

"Jadi, apa boleh?" tanya Tobi.

"Terserah!"

"Yeee! Sasori baik!" seru Deidara sambil memeluk Sasori.

"Heh! Jangan asal memeluk orang, ya! Ingat! Ini tempat umum!"

Sasori dan empat orang itu berjalan bersama di koridor menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah! Kalian tunggu sebentar." Sasori mengubrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari card pintu kamarnya.

'Lho? Kok gak ada? Apa aku lupa di kampus?' batinnya mulai panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Card-nya kayaknya tertinggal di kampus. Kalian pulang saja dulu!"

"Apa?! Huh, coba kubuka sendiri." Naruto hendak membuka pintu itu.

"Hentikan. Percuma kau melakukannya. Paling-paling kau akan kesakit-"

CKLEK! "Terbuka!" seru Tobi dan Deidara, sedangkan Yahiko hanya tesenyum.

"Kau mau membohongi kami, ya? Hahaha. Untuk otak jeniusku bekerja cepat! Baiklah! Ayo, masuk!" seru Naruto.

'Huh? Kenapa dengan pintunya?' batin Ssori heran.

Ooo000ooO

Cukup lama keempat pria setengah aneh itu di apartemen Sasori. Pada pukul sepuluh ini, akhirnya mereka pulang juga. Sasori menatap keadaan apartemennya yang tak karuan.

"Mereka gila."

Sasori berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. "Untung mereka cepat pergi."

CKLEK! Sasori menatap ke depan. Nampak sosok seorang gadis berambut pink tengah membersihkan diri juga.

Lho? Lho? Gadis? Seorang gadis? "Gyaaaaa!" teriak Sasori sambil berlari ke ranjangnya. Ia menutup tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Tunggu! Harusnya yang begini 'kan orang yang diintip atau bisa jadi keduanya, tapi sekarang malah hanya orang yang mengintip yang histeris. Ckckckck! Maklum sudah 2013…

Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan santai. Ia mengeringkan rambut pink-nya menggunakan handuk.

Sasori membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Apa aku hanya mimpi? Aku tidak mendengar suara lagi." Sasori menatap sekeliling. Oh, tidak! Ini bukan mimpi! Gadis itu tengah membelakanginya.

"H-hei!" Sasori mencoba bersuara.

Sang gadis menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Eh?"

Sasori menganga. Gadis ini sungguh…KAWAII! Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada bidadari yang nangkring ke apartemennya? Ini sungguh tak bisa di percaya. Wajah polos, imut dan lugunya itu, rambut pink-nya yang lembut dan wangi, mata emerald-nya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah merekah, dan, dan, dan…Kyaaaa! Semuanya mampu membuat Sasori tak tahan. Tak tahan untuk apa? Oh, oke, oke. Ini masih teguh dalam rating T. Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Akhirnya Sasori kembali sadar ke alam nyata.

Sang gadis mulai bersuara. "K-kamu…"

Sebelum sang gadis melanjutkan kata-kata, Sasori buru-buru menyelanya. "Wah, maaf! Sepertinya anda salah tempat. Ini adalah apartemenku."

Sang gadis tersenyum kaku. "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak tinggal di sini?"

Sang gadis mengangguk. "Aku dibuang!"

Sasori makin heran. "Dibuang?! Siapa yang membuangmu?"

"Ino-san. padahal aku sudah menjadi manekin yang baik selama ini!"

"Hah?! Tunggu! Tunggu! Manekin? Manekin apa?"

"Aku adalah sebuah manekin."

Sasori terkejut. "Hah? Manekin? Sungguh, nih? Kamu beneran manekin? Kok hidup? Bohong, ah! Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk berkali-kali. "Iya! Iya! Namaku...ehhm, nama itu apa?!" seketika wajahnya murung.

JIIIT! Sasori menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Cantik-cantik tapi o'on. Ehm, nama itu adalah, ehhhm, panggilan yang diberikan orang tuamu ketika kau lahir."

"Orang tua?"

"Oh, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu juga apa itu orang tua."

"Aku tahu sedikit. Orang tua itu adalah, ehhhmmm..." Sakura menoleh sekeliling.

Pandangannya jatuh pada tayangan televisi tentang hewan. Di sana ia melihat sosok orang utan tengah bergelantungan di pohon. "Itu! Itu dia!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Cih, percuma, kau belum tahu apa-apa. Itu adalah orang utan. Orang tua itu adalah dua orang yang sudah melahirkanmu, ehhhm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Oh, ya." Sasori mengambil majalah di sampingnya. Ia membuka halaman tntang foto-foto model terkenal.

"Begini, orang tua itu adalah dua orang yang telah membuatmu ada di dunia ini. Satu adalah pria yang seperti ini! Dan yang satunya lagi adalah wanita yang seperti ini!" Sasori menjelaskan kepada Sakura secara teliti.

"Oh, keren. Tapi, bagaimana cara mereka membuatku di dunia ini? Mereka 'kan dua orang? Akan sulit jika…uhh! Aku tidak megerti! Tolong jelaskan padaku!"

DEG! Mampuuss! "Hah? Menjelaskannya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, iya. Bagaimana caranya?"

Sasori sih sudah terbiasa dengan masalah seperti ini, ia 'kan mahasiswa kedokteran. Tapi, kalau menjelaskannya dengan keadaan 'menyiksa' begini ia tak mampu. Bisa-bisa tejadi hal yang 'tak terduga' di sini. Wkwkwk...

"Huah! Lain kali aku menjelaskannya, deh. Aku lelah."

"Yahhh..." gadis itu mengeluh. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali! Sasori sampai tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya sang gadis.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau lucu!" Sasori mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu, sedangkan sang gadis tersipu malu.

"Oya, kuulang pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu?"

Sang gadis berpikir. "Hm?! Aku tidak tahu."

Sasori menghela napas pelan. "Ya, sudah. Biarkan aku yang memberikanmu nama."

Sang gadis mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Aku mau!"

Sasori berpikir. "Rambut pink, berwajah lembut. Aha! Namamu Sakura! Bunga Sakura yang indah akan mekar di musim semi. Kalau begitu, namamu adalah Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura –sang gadis– tersenyum senang. "Sa…Kura Haru…No!"

"Bagus!"

Sampai tiba-tiba Sakura menguap pelan. "Hoahhm…"

"Kau ngantuk?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ingin tidur. Ehmm, maksudku, ingin begini!" Sasori berlagak tengah tertidur.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ngamtuk..." ucap Sakura.

"Salah, salah! Yang benar itu ngantuk. N-G-A-N-T-U-K!" Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha, iya. Aku ngantuk!" Bruk! Tanpa komando, Sakura langsung tertidur di depan Sasori.

"Hah? Cepat sekali! Dia cukup aneh!"

Ooo000ooO

Paginya…

Untung pagi ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi, sore nanti ia harus pergi untuk praktek di rumah sakit Konoha. Jadi, pagi ini ia gunakan untuk jogging bersama Sakura.

Setelah jogging, mereka makan bersama. "Wah. Makanannya enak!" seru Sakura, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang kayak boneka itu membuat Sasori tak tahan. Oke, jangan mulai lagi. Ini masih teguh di T, lho. Ciyuuus!

Disaat makan, Sasori terus saja menatap wajah Sakura. 'Kau lucu sekali...' batinnya.

Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasori terus melihatnya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak! Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, makan!" seru Sasori.

"Yeahh! Ayo, makan!" seru Sakura tak kalah semangat.

'Apakah aku menyukainya?'

Di tengah acara sarapan itu, tiba-tiba Sasori membuka suara.

"Oya, lusa akan ada pesta untuk murid baru dan reuni murid yang telah lulus. Kau mau ikut?"

Sakura menggigit daging sukiyaki-nya. "Hah? Reuni? Acara apa itu?"

"Ehm, intinya bertemu kembalinya murid-murid yang telah lulus."

"Wah, mau! Mau! Mau! Pasti seru!"

Ooo000ooO

Esoknya…

Sasori bergegas menuju kampusnya. Ia melangkah sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Kenapa terjadi hal gerangan?

-Flashback:

"Sasori-kun, hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ucap Sakura.

Sasori menepuk dadanya pelan. "Aku lelaki,Sakura. Setidaknya aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Sasori-kun!"

Bagi Sasori, Sakura telah menjadi teman, Ibu, sekaligus orang yang spesial baginya. Ia beruntung bisa mengenal Sakura. Sasori berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyusuri koridor, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa janggal akan sesuatu. Seketika ia kembali lagi untuk menemui Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura!" panggil Sasori saat melihat Sakura sedang membersihkan kaca jendela.

Sakura berbalik dan...DEG! Sasori berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. "Hah? Ada apa?" ucapnya heran.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

CUP! Sasori mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sakura. "Sepertinya tadi aku melupakan hal itu. Hehe!"

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Ooo000ooO

Esoknya...

Pesta dimulai...

Sasori dan Sakura akhirnya tiba di tempat. Sakura merasa asing dengan tempat itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini adalah universitasku. Kamu masih ingat universitas itu apa 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya! Aku masih ingat, kok!"

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu…" Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk!"

Sakura menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sasori. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Ayo, Sasori-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, pestanya sudah mulai." Sasori menatap Sakura.

"Hm, benar!"

"Sasori!" panggil Naruto, Tobi, Deidara dan Yahiko.

"Mampus, mereka lagi!" rutuk Sasori.

"Yo, kau datang juga rupanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Yah, kupikir kau sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku kedokteran yang jelas-jelas mematikan itu…" timpal Deidara.

"Kawaii…" ucap Tobi begitu melihat Sakura.

Naruto dan Deidara saling bertukar pandang, heran dengan Tobi. "Kawaii apa maksdumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gadis ini benar-benar kawaii! B-bolehkah aku menyentuh tanganmu?" kata Tobi sambil mencoba memegang tangan Sakura.

GREP! Dengan sigap Sasori langsung merangkul Sakura. "Jangan berani menyentuhnya!" Sasori menyeringai.

"Hah?!" Keempat pria itu menatap Sasori.

"Pacarmu, yah?" tanya Yahiko.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Deidara.

"Ck, itu rahasia. Kalian tidak perlu tahu, oke?!"

Sasori melangkah menarik Sakura pergi meninggalkan keempat pria yang tengah penasaran itu.

"Oya, Sakura. Kau boleh duduk di sana. Aku mau pergi mengambil minuman dulu." ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk sofa panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan lama..."

Ooo000ooO

Sepuluh menit sudah Sakura menunggu Sasori, namun pria itu tak kunjung datang juga. "Huh, Sasori-kun lama…"

Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang pria duduk di antaranya. "Halo, nona. Sendiri saja, nih." ucap salah satu pria berambut coklat.

"Hah?! Kalian siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Wah, imut banget! Namanya siapa?" celetuk seorang pria lagi. Kali ini sudah berani mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan kalian? Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura mulai takut.

"Jalan bareng, yuk!"

"Tidak! Aku mau sama Sasori-kun!" jerit Sakura.

"Sasori? Sasori yang anak kedokteran itu, ya?" tanya si pria berambut coklat.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura.

Pria-pria hidung belang itu menyeringai licik. "Kami tahu dimana Sasori. Tadi dia keluar ruangan dan ingin menghirup udara segar. Kalau boleh, kami bisa mengantarmu."

"Benarkah? Iya, iya, iya! Aku mau ke Sasori-kun!" seru Sakura.

Ooo000ooO

Di luar ruangan...

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura memanggil-manggil Sasori. Ia celingukan kesana-kemari. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap pria-pria yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Kalian bohong! Sasori-kun tidak di sini."

"Heh! Justru itulah tujuan kami!" si rambut coklat mendekati Sakura. Ia memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura.

"Sssh, sakit!" Sakura meringis pelan.

Satu pria lagi menyentuh dagunya. Pria itu menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian mau apa? Jangan ganggu aku!"

Berhasil! Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri setelah memberontak. Ia berlari menjauhi pria-pria itu.

"Oi! Jangan lari!" ketiga pria itu berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sedangkan di dalam pesta, Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasori.

"Sasori! Hhh, hhh, itu! Hhh..." napas Naruto tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Mana pacarmu?"

"Tadi kusuruh duduk dulu."

"Gawat! Jadi itu sungguhan!" gerutu Naruto.

Sasori mencengkeram kedua bahu Naruto. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?"

"Begini, kudengar ada masalah di luar. Tiga orang pria bersama satu gadis. Kau tahu, gadis itu berambut pink. Dan yang satu-satunya berambut pink di sini hanya pacarmu."

Sasori terkejut. "Sakura? Sakura dimana sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya dengar kabar."

Dengan cepat Sasori melesat meninggalkan pesta. Ia berlari mencari Sakura.

"Dimana dia?"

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

Sasori terus berlari. Ia berlari menurut perasaannya saja yang saat ini cemas akan keadaan Sakura. Sakura itu masih polos, ia mudah dipengaruhi. Sekarang Sasori menyesali perbuatannya yang telah meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar seseorang menangis tak jauh dari sana.

Sasori melangkah mendekati suara. SRAK! "Hei..." ucap Sasori pelan.

Rupanya itu adalah Sakura. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. "Sakura?!"

"Sasori-kun..."

Sasori segera memeluk Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks...Aku takut..."

"Hei, nona. Kau dimana?"

"Apakah kau di sini?"

"Sasori-kun, itu mereka..."

"Tenanglah, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Mereka tak akan menemukan kita."

Sasori dan Sakura berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh, itu mereka! Ayo kejar!" seru para pria itu.

Sasori dan Sakura terus saja berlari kemana pun mereka pergi. Mereka memasuki lorong kecil yang ada di sudut gang.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan mengejar kita..."

Karena ukuran lorong yang hanya satu meter, otomatis Sasori dan Sakura merasa kesempitan. Ditambah lagi, tubuh mereka harus bersentuhan.

"Sasori-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Maaf. Begitu akan mengambilkanmu minuman, guruku langsung memanggilku. Aku sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkanmu..."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa!" Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Oya, Sakura. Apa sekarang aku boleh jujur?"

"Jujur apa?"

"Tentang perasaanku!"

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini, dengarkan baik-baik…"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ehhmm, aku…sebenarnya menyukaimu. Sungguh menyukaimu! Apa kau mengerti arti suka?"

Sakura terdiam. "Mungkin aku mengerti."

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku sadar kau memiliki arti penting bagiku, Sakura. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku merasakannya!"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan kita satukan perasaan kita? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura terdiam, kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum termanisnya. "Baiklah..."

"…_Hanya kamu yang bisa mengerti perasaanku…"_

Ooo000ooO

Ooo000ooO

Ooo000ooO

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap langit senja.

"Sakura…Kenangan saat itu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya…"

Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sasori-kun!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri Sasori. GREP! Ia memeluk Sasori.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Semuanya sudah menunggu! Ayo, pergi!"

"Hm, baiklah."

Begitu akan melangkah, tiba-tiba Sasori menarik tangan Sakura. "Eh, ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sebelum itu, biarkan aku menikmati saat ini sebentar!"

CUP! Sasori mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

**-OWARI-**

**Taraaaa! Akhirnya fic ini jadi. Lagi-lagi fic yang dibuat di masa-masa ujian sedang marak terjadi. Wahahaha!**

**Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana? Mau di review, 'kan?! Ya, 'kan? Ya, dong! XD**

**Oke, thanks buat poetry-fuwa yang udah ngundang berpartisipasi hingga terbentuknya fic gaje setengah jadi-jadian ini.**

**Sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca dan****…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please…**


End file.
